When I Look To The Sky
by alanye
Summary: SONGFIC Clouds can bring more than just rain. JackBootstrap slash


I heard this song and I thought it fit perfectly with Jack and Bootstrap Bill. When I first heard it I thought of them even before I realized it was about sailors... 

  


This doesn't require you to have read my story, Past the Horizon, but I really recommend that you do because that's the way I see things and this might make a little more sense. Though it should make sense otherwise ^_^ This takes place before Pirates of the Carribean (and Past the Horizon) when Jack was captain of the Black Pearl, before the pirates were afflicted with the curse.

  


The characters don't belong to me by the way, and the lovely song belongs to Train.

  
  


When I Look to the Sky

by alanye

  


The rain was soft and light on my back as I stood out upon the deck of the Black Pearl. It was early morning and I always loved to catch the first glimpse of the sun rising over the horizon. The clouds were covering the rising sun and the sky glowed with brilliant yellows and oranges behind them_. _I reached my hands up to welcome the new day and the rain and the salty sea air. I let the rain run over my unshaven face. 

  


This was one of the moments that justified by choice to become a pirate. The world seemed right, almost, and nothing could ever change this. The cool rain cancelled out the heat of the hot summer morning, making it comfortable and in a word: perfect. I let out my breath slowly, as if to conserve the feelings surrounding me. __

  


_When it rains it pours and opens doors_

_that flood the floors we thought would always keep us safe and dry._

  


I walked along the deck, occasionally stepping in the puddles that the rain created. My body, already wet from the rain, was soaked even further. My clothes clung to me and almost weighed me down. I was glad that we the pirates weren't on the move now to steal from any nearby ships. We were simply letting the sea take us where she might. We were along for the ride. 

  


The clouds seemed to open up and the light rain became somewhat heavier, but this didn't stop me. I was determined to stay out here and watch the sunrise. These are the moments I wouldn't trade for the world. I was alone with my thoughts and I left my mind blank, just absorbing everything around me, letting the feelings overcome my senses. __

  


_And in the midst of sailing ships _

_we sink our lips into the ones we love_

_that have to say good-bye._

  


The rain always reminded me of the times I took young Will out to walk on summer mornings just like this. The best thing to teach young children are the simple beauties of life_, _things that they will carry with them always and forever. But these memories give way to darker ones.

  


I remember the day that I left. I remember his angelic sleeping face as I came into his room and kissed him good-bye. He was no more than four years old. He knew nothing of pirates, and I didn't either, but the sea called to me. I couldn't ignore it. Someday I will pay a visit to him and by old life. I will go back to him when he is older, maybe in a year or two. I will give him some token to remember me by. It always bothers me that I left nothing but distant memories that can fade like mist on a dark morning. I love Will, always, no matter how far apart the sea takes us.

  


And then there's the other that I love...

  


_And as I float along this ocean_

_I can feel you like a notion that wont seem to let me go._

  


"Jack." 

  


I knew before the he opened the door that he was there. I always can tell where he is. It's almost been that way since I first met him. I used to keep track of him, where he was and what he was doing. At the time I didn't know why, but after a while it became clear. 

  


He stepped outside with a smile on his face that could only be classified as Jack. Every time I see him he surprises me. I guess whenever we are apart something inside me forgets how handsome and beautiful he is. Or maybe he gets more beautiful every day. 

  


I took a break from the rain and my thoughts and turned to admire the man stepping out of the shadows into the rain. It came down upon him, wet his disheveled hair and ran down his face. He took my breath away. Each raindrop touched a part of him. Some ran down his cheeks, over his coarse lips, over a closed eyelid. They were all over him, making his clothes wet and stick to him, uncovering his small but muscular form. I would have done anything for him at that moment. 

  


_'Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me_

_and you make everything alright._

  


I thought that the scene was perfect before: with the rain and the sun and the air, all surrounded by the ocean that I call home. But now that I he's here everything else is dim in comparison. 

  


"You're up early, Bill," he said. A raindrop ran down the curve of his nose and onto his top lip where a smooth tongue darted out and licked it away. 

  


"Well, you know me. I love to watch the sunrise." I lifted a heavy arm and gestured out over the vast ocean towards the brightening light, though at the same time my interest in the sunrise waned. He took a step forward. 

  


"It is beautiful." He took another step towards me. There was only a few more feet left between us. "But not quite as beautiful as you."__

  


_And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me_

_and I can always find my way when you are here._

  


I smiled and felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as I looked down and studied the wood on the deck. He took another step forward, his footstep making a splash in the water collecting on the ground. It was my turn. I took a tiny step forward.

  


"That's the spirit," he said as he inched closer. Now he was close, too close. I could see the rain hitting off his head and falling towards the ground. I could see his chest rise and fall with his breathing. And at that moment I wanted to take it all in. I wanted to be part of it. 

  


I brought my hand to caress his face. He closed his eyes for a moment, and I noticed the drops of rain caught in his eyelashes. My hand lingered. Then he took his own hand and put it behind my head, pulling me towards him. I was caught up in the moment and I closed the small distance between us.

  
  


_And every word I didn't say caught up in some busy day,_

_and every dance on the kitchen floor we didn't have before _

_every sunset that we'll miss I'll wrap them all up in a kiss_

_pick you up in all of this when I sail away._

  


Every time I kissed him it felt like the first time all over again, and this was no exception. When his lips were on mine, feeling, caressing, there was nothing else in the world that could possibly matter. And there was nothing in the world that would take this away from me. Some things are too perfect to lose.

  


He pressed his soaking form towards mine, and I was surprised at how cool to the touch he was. Not for long. I pulled away for a second, got one of those Jack smiles on flushed lips. I smiled, and wanted to tell him how much he meant to me, how much I wanted him. Maybe even how much I loved him. But at the time actions might speak louder than words. Again, my lips met his.

  


I never knew that so much passion could be expressed in such a simple act. Both of my arms came around his body, pulling him further, aligning his form to mine, and at the same time trying to dispel the cold from him with our collective warmth.Because of our wet clothes, there was not one part of him that I couldn't feel. It was a sensation that burned through my very being, that crushed my body with pleasure and surrounded me with a blanket of intense warmth.

  


And the whole time, our lips stayed connected. Jack kisses in a way that surpasses all expectations. His lips, although rough to the touch, kissed with such warmth and soft. They moved against me, forcing my own lips open_. _His tongue rapidly wrapped around mine, and I could taste him. Each one of my senses were overcome by him. I pulled my head back and moaned as my body was pressing against his.

  


_And while I float upon this ocean_

_I can feel you like a notion that I hope will never leave._

  


To my surprise and dismay, he stopped. I looked up at him, and from my flushed face and shaking limbs he could tell how much I wanted him. The rain continued to fall, enhancing our surroundings. And his next words came as a surprise to me. 

  


"Bill," he said as he ran his hand from my chest up my neck until it cupped my face. "Don't you ever leave me." 

__

  


_'Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me_

_and you make everything alright._

_And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me_

_and I can always find my way._

  


I looked into his dark eyes, the same eyes that hold so much hatred to his enemies, and saw that what he was saying was true. This was the most serious I had ever seen Jack. He wasn't drunk or making jokes, he was speaking from his heart. And I loved him for it. 

  


I gave him the most heartfelt smile I could muster, and brought him into a tight hug. I know he could feel my breath on his neck, and I took advantage of our closeness and whispered into his ear the words that we both wanted to hear, but could never say.

  


"Jack, I would never leave you. I just love you too much." I kissed his vulnerable neck, and in doing so I realized how much he trusted me. No pirate would give themselves to just anyone, and Jack was trusting me with his heart. 

  


As my words registered in his mind, I felt his heartbeat quicken against mine. "I'll be with you, always." 

  


"I know, mate. Somehow I've always known." His words were like a wave of relief washing over me, and I shiver ran down my spine. He must have felt this because his tightened his hold on me, as if never to let me go.His next words were again, uncharacteristically Jack. "Bill," he said, looking me straight in the eye, "I love you."__

  
  
  


_Whether I am up or down or in or out or just plain overhead instead_

_it feels like its impossible to fly._

  


Never in my life did I expect to find anyone like him who I could love, and would love me back. I loved Will's mother enough, but never was my heart and soul indebtedto her. Jack is always different. Since we were first together he has made me feel things that no one else could, and his simple touch was enough to drive me mad. And I could tell in the way he looked at me and touched me that he felt the same way.__

  


_But with you I can spread my wings _

_to see me over everything that life may send me _

_when I'm hoping it wont pass me by._

  


And in that moment, when he said he loved me, there was no mistaking the genuine feelings coming from him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the ground where I sat cross-legged next to him. 

  


I managed to stop staring at him for a moment and to the east. During our little interlude the clouds had thinned just enough for the sun to show its face. I could see the separate rays shining down, and in its own way it was the most beautiful sunrise ever. I laughed at the irony of it all, and leaned back into Jack so my head was against his chest. 

  


I snuggled into him, pushing my face into his wet clothes, not caring how the water engulfed our bodies and made them like islands in the ocean of the flooded deck. Soon the rest of the crew would be up here to deal with it, but for now, nothing other than Jack mattered.

  


His arms gently stroked my back. I buried by hands in his wet hair and reveled in our closeness. This is not like other relationships. This is forever. 

  


_When I feel like there's no one that will ever know me_

_there you are to show me:_

  


We stayed that way for what seemed like hours, until the rain began to chill our soaked bodies. Together, not needing to speak, we stood up and went through the door and down the stairs into the ship. He looked at me, his eyes piercing me like a dart.

  


"Thank you Bill."

  


And that was all it took. We picked up our speed and made our way to the door to his bedroom. I was already getting excited. I knew this was it, and it is what I have been waiting for. Once inside I embraced him, and covered his trembling mouth with a kiss. The warmth was pleasant and unbearable at the same time. 

  


We spent the rest of the time in a sweet union, perfect in every way. Life couldn't get better. His flesh and soul was enough to keep me alive. It was all I wanted, and I could not ask for anything more.

__

_When I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me_

_and you make everything alright._

_When I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me_

_and I can always find my way when you are here._

  


That morning changed my life, and there was no time that I was happier. But I should have known that something as perfect as love, no matter how strong, is prone to be taken away by jealous hands. 


End file.
